


My Story (Hiatus)

by Lady_Vixen



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Anyways, F/M, I love north, Possible smut, follows the storyline slightly, like. I was about to name my GSD after him, so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vixen/pseuds/Lady_Vixen
Summary: "Let's start at the beginning... how everything came to be... how I became (S/n State Name)This is unedited





	1. Chapter 1

I was following my normal route, my shift had started only five minutes prior. In my hands a battle rifle and at my side a pistol. I was clad in the mandatory black and red suit of armour. 

Unlike most of the other idiots in The Charon Private Security Forces I was more level headed, thinking things through. Instead of just running in with brute force, or the upper hand in numbers. 

I knew the so called Agents of Project freelancer were highly trained snobby super soldiers, but they had things I wished my group could have, the brains, the muscle, and the team work. I envied them in some ways, I was never close with anyone here, I was the outcast, I feel like the only reason I'm still here is because I think about possible moves way before anything even happens. I've also been working on something, something The Chairman would love to get his hands on. 

Gunshots caught my attention, a few louder then the rest. My head turned towards the facility, I wasn't far from, a pelican clear in the sky as it flew out of the range of our air craft weaponry. 

I shifted my stance as I let a sigh slip through my lips. "Team A, do you copy?" I let my hand go from the button on the side of my helmet, to grip my gun tightly as I made my way back to the facility. A short buzz followed before I heard one of my team members voice. "You heard the gunshots too?" He asked. 

I pressed the button firmly before I spoke "Yeah, head back to the facility as quickly as possible." As soon as I released the button again I was practically sprinting towards the facility. 

"Roger that" it was silent after that. "Why do I even bother" I rolled my eyes, questioning my own reasoning to continuing to try and aid this useless war I obviously chose the wrong side to. 

*time skip*

It was silent, the gunshots I was following were long but silenced. The sound of the wind was the only thing I heard as I made my way through the facility, my eyes scanning the area cautiously. 

My team hadn't even tried to contact me on wether or not they were even headed to or already at the facility. I took it upon myself to investigate and see if the Freelancers were even in the area or already making their grand escapes they have always been famous for making after hitting one of out outposts. 

I saw burn marks and holes where bullet had lodged themselves into the wall in the area where Connie and our leader were supposed to and probably did land. I caught sight of the familiar coloured amour the Freelancers wore. 

"They got away didn't they?" My voice was loud and clear, to catch their attention, the three of them turned quickly in my direction. One pointing his sniper at me, another more brute like one pointing a brute shot at me. Unlike everyone else, I actually enjoyed leaning about alien artifacts and weapons they used. I had actually heard some people call that a knifle a knife and a rifle combined. 

"Connie and our leader get the slip on you guys?" My voice held a teasing tone to it as lowered my weapon down to the side, maybe they could kill me, just like they killed everyone else that was here. 

"Your with the insurrectionists why are you even still here" the male with the sniper asked, his finger hovering over the trigger. "The question actually is, why are YOU still here?" I pointed towards the three, my gun resting at my side. "When your targets, just took off" the three of them stayed silent for a moment, probably silently talking to each other. 

"Shouldn't you be trying to kill us?" The lighter of the two purple coloured freelancer, her voice sounded almost threatening, almost as if she wanted me to try an attach them. 

"Why? So you can kill me like everyone else here?" I gestured around me at my squadrons corpses "it's not like one person with my level of training can take out three of you" 

"Actually you can make that six" a females voice suddenly came from my right, my battle rifle being take from my grip harshly by the female in cyan coloured armour. 

I hummed quietly and turned my head to my left where two more of the colourful supper soldiers stood, their weapons aimed at my head. A quiet chuckle left my mouth as I turned back towards the three I had originally been talking too. "Your coming with us" my hands were forcefully pulled behind my back. "Delightful" I muttered to myself. 

"Would you like me to just kill you know?" The cyan one questioned in a threatening tone. 

"Oh please do, Agent Carolina" a smirked formed slowly as I stared at the freelancer from behind my black visor. 

Daring her to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for spelling mistakes and suddenly changing how this story was written but while I was taking a shower I started thinking of this story and how I could improve it and everything started falling into place perfectly and I just wanted to rewrite this. I'll try to post once a week, maybe not this month since May is so busy for me but I'll try my very best to update weekly.


	2. Chapter 2

"They won't give you anything for me" I looked up from the floor, towards the colourful agents who sat watching me. Well most of them, Agent Carolina was seated with the pilot. "Is that so?" One in tan amour question as he leaned back into his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"I'm an outcast" I looked back down towards the ground as I shifted my wrists is discomfort. I let my arms drop to my side when I heard a click, my eyes shifting towards my left where the dark purple freelancer had been seated, he held the handcuffs they had restrained me with in his gloved hand. 

"Don't make me regret this" he gave me a helmeted stare, his amour coloured twin scuffed as the steel and yellow armoured freelancer spoke up. "Uhh North, you really think that's a good idea?" I looked up at him as I rolled my shoulders and rubbed both my wrists to try and sooth the slight pain left. 

"You took all my weapons... and I'm smarter than all the other people I worked with." I crossed my arms, eyes wondering around my surrounding area "why didn't you guys just kill me?" I looked over to the cyan soldier at the front of the ship, she jumped down from her spot and walked back towards the rest of the Freelancers, more specifically towards my directions.

"Because your going to tell us where your leader and Connie are going" her voice held a strong authority to, it almost made me want to shrink back with the way she seemed to snap that at me. I kept my body still as I stared up at her when she stood right in front of me, to try and intimidate me with size, although I'd say I was probably the same hight as her, possibly taller. 

"What makes you think I'll know? And at that matter why would I tell you anything?" I continued to stare at her from behind my visor. I sat up straighter and let out an airy laugh, as I reached up and unclicked my helmet from the rest of my amour. 

"(Last name), (first name) (last name). That's all your getting from me, nothing more" I smirked in an almost playful manner my (eye colour) eyes staring intensely at the cyan armoured agent. 

"We'll see about that" she turned and headed back to the cockpit of the pelican. I hummed to myself in amusement, (eye colour) eyes shifting to each Freelancer, scanning them momentarily before moving to the next agent. 

"What made you join" I looked to my left once again, eyes staring at the purple armoured agent "what's making you start small talk? I've been captured by you guys" I leaned back against the seating, trying to hold back a smile. The purple coloured agent coughed awkwardly and looked toward others. I laughed quietly to myself "the money at first... my father grew ill... I wanted to help pay for medical bills..." I looked down towards the ground, a sudden realization dawning on me, I had always been able to keep down the empty feeling I got from everything that had happened. 

"He passed away not to long after, my mom hasn't really talked to anyone since" I gripped my helmet tightly "my boyfriend told me he had been cheating on me with a close friend of mine." I tapped my foot on the metal floor quietly. "Eventually I didn't even start taking the money myself, I sent it to my mom, stayed in the army, got a raise and moved to the this security group I'm with now. Slowly my job I took for the pay was turned into a cheap thrill, maybe... just maybe I'd end up being shot, killed" I closed my eyes after a moment before shaking my head. "I'll tell you that much, I won't tell you anything about my leader and your traitor" I ran my hand through my short (hair coloured) hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you don't have to have short hair the whole story just for now. I'm also just wondering if you guys prefer longer less frequent chapters or shortish more frequent chapters


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on" I was pulled from my seat, my eyes snapping opened right away when the agent I knew as Carolina snapped at me. I huffed and kneeled down to pick up my helmet that had fallen from my hands, (eye colour) coloured eyes glaring at the cyan agent as she walked off. No I wasn't sleeping, more so relaxing, enjoying the quiet, normally I was surrounded by nagging members of my team. 

I harshly pulled my helmet back over my head and clicked it into place. The visor lit up showing the vitals of myself and my amour. An upgrade I had given myself. I let out a sigh and pushed myself up and off the ground. 

"Come on insurrectionist rat" I was shoved forward harshly, my feet moved myself forwards but I quickly stopped myself from moving and stared at the light purple freelancer, her hand rested upon her hip. "Ease up on her South" I turned my head to look up at the dark purple armoured agent. "Are you two twins" I looked back at the agent I now knew as South before looking back at North? I'm pretty sure I heard the steel agent say North when he released me from the cuffs I was put in on the pelican. 

"Yeah we are, come on" I tilted my head slightly. Why was he being nice to me? I was their prisoner now. "North would you stop being so nice to this insurrectionist. She's supposed to be the enemy" South questioned? It was hard to tell if it was actually a question with how she said it though. I bit my tongue momentarily. "I have a name you know" I muttered quietly under my breath as I followed after North. 

"Does it look like I care?" South pushed passed me harshly and walked ahead of North and I. "Don't mine her, that's just how she is" I looked up at North for a moment before biting my lip harshly to keep myself from letting out a snappy reply. He was actually nice, to caring in some ways to actually seem to be in the army in the first place. 

He really wasn't one I could ever think of hurting, his heart seemed to me made of gold, to pure for this messed up world we live in. My feet started to moving slowly, my eyes down at the floor. Why was he being so nice, he interested me that was for sure. It seemed to be in his nature, something he did often.

*short time skip*

I pulled on the loose fitting shirt the Counselor had given me, when the Director had said they would be taking my armour. The clothes I was given were plain dark blue. Very loose fitting. I sat on the bed in the corner of the room, letting my back rest against the wall. I could hear a few sets of feet walking past my door. 

'Guards...' I though. Eyes moving to the window. I let out a sigh and pulled my knees up to my chest before resting my head on my arms. 

"Hey" I shifted my gaze to the door, an armoured male from the sounds of it stood holding a tray. "I've got your food" he held the tray out, a gun on his back. He looked fairly small, a small build from what I could tell. I shifted and pushed myself off the chair before I walked towards the door. 

"Thank you" I grabbed the tray and looked up at the slightly taller male on the other side of the bars "surprised you guys are feeding me, thank you" I grabbed the tray and turned around. "You're gonna have to talk to the Director in a few minutes." I looked over my shoulder "alright..." 

*time skip*

My eyes shifted between the two males in front of me, the Director and Counselor before moving to the two agents at my sides. The tan armoured one Agent New York and the steel one Agent Washington, or simply York and Wash from what I've picked up. "So what are you willing to tell us right off the bat, we need to know where that escape pod is going. Carolina had informed me that Connecticut was wounded as an out come. We need her armour" 

"Director... sir, with all due respect... some people actually died, granted they did annoy me... it's still no reason for so many people to die." I stood up straighter and stared him directly in the eyes. He narrowed his eyes at me in return and spoke to the Counselor. "Have her put on the data retrieval run with North, South, York and Carolina" I tilted my head at his words, 'me? On an information with them. "Sir?" 

"Just do it Counselor" The Director turned to the glass window after his words to the Director. "I'll be right on it Director." I tightened my jaw and stared out the window behind the Director "we are simply two groups dedicated to obtaining different outcomes" I heard the tan freelancer shift his position from where he stood. "I just so happened to be on the side against yours? What makes you think I'm going to help your agents break into an area and obtain information from MY side?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the Director with an annoyed look. "It's not anything we haven't seen, we are simply figuring out what information C.T. has given your leader." I shifted my gaze to the Counselor as he spoke. 

"You are going with them and that is final, bring her and get her aquatinted with the twins and Carolina" 

"Yes sir!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Agent North Dakota, my sister is South Dakota, but we are both known as North and South" I nodded my head at the blondes words. My eyes lingering on female of the two, though I only studied her for a few moments. Her hair much like her brothers, was a platinum blonde, her was cut short, the ends died a pinkish purple colour. My attention was quickly brought to the red head who walked into the room. A scowl sprawled across her face, her green eyes refused to meet my e/c eyes as she looked at the twins and I. 

"So she's actually coming with us" I clenched my jaw in annoyance and crossed my arms over my chest. "The director believes that maybe with her we will access the information faster, and if anyone happens to show up they won't shoot if we have a hostage" I scuffed at North's remark, most specifically the part where the Director thought that if they had me with them they wouldn't be shot at. The male glanced in my direction before picking up his helmet from the table next to him. "We're leaving in an hour" Carolina nodded her head in acknowledgment. Before she looked at me; her eyes scanning my current situation. 

"She's not getting her armour back?" I leaned back in my seat, my interests perked at the fact that I would be going into a battle field with nothing but a baggy shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Carolina sighed at Norths question before she looked to the door she had entered from. "It's why I'm here" she turned her attention fully to me and narrowed her eyes. "She's getting her armour back, but not her weapons" bitting my lip I hummed in acknowledgement, pushing myself to stand up from my seat. 

*time skip*

I stood stationed with North, he was the only one who wasn't constantly feeling the need to be on guard when I was around. I had originally been positioned with Carolina, but even if I wasn't focused on anything she was doing I was constantly feeling her eyes on me. It got to the point where I just walked away from her; although almost instantly she was positioned in front of me in an aggressive manner. North with a few simple words had convinced Carolina to let me work with North. I felt more at ease with the blonde, I didn't feel like I was going to get a gun pulled on me every 2 minutes, but on the other hand I didn't really mind at all. Perhaps I was just the odd one in all of this, after all when I first met the agents who went after Connie and my leader I had my weapon, and I had the opportunity to fire on them. They hadn't even noticed presence, either that or they thought I was someone from the group who had showed up moments later. 

I glanced around at the surrounding buildings, curiosity peaked at how inactive everything but the small area the three agents and I had been standing, not even wind blew. My eyes continued scanning the buildings before a flare caught my attention. I focused of that for a moments before my head tilted down at a red gleam I had seen for a split second. The black of my armour made the red dot more vibrant than I thought it would. My eyes followed the small dot as it moved slowly from my armour to Norths purple armour; slowly making it's way to the under suit that covered his neck. "How much longer are we going to be here?" My voice stayed steady as I made my way to stand next to North. 

"Shouldn't be too long" he turned his head in my direction for a moment before focusing back on his task. I glanced around before looking back to the building. 'South does one hell of a job making sure the surrounding area stayed secure.' The flare from what I could only assume was from a sniper lens caught my attention once more. "We should speed this up a bit" I glanced down at Norths sniper; my sniper skills weren't the best, but I could at least but these three some time. 'What the fuck am I doing?'

Picking up the sniper quickly I lifted the weapon to sit comfortably in my arms. "What are you doing?" North entered my sights for only a second before I shoved him back. Startled by the sudden change North lifted his hands in a sign of surrender. "Y/n, just but the gun down, and I won't tell Carolina or South" lifting the sniper I quickly found my target, forgetting that North stood confused by my strange nature. 

Two shots.


	5. Chapter 5

"North!"

The sniper slipped from the insurrectionists hands. 

"I'm fine Carolina" 

(Your Name) sucked in a sudden breath as a numbing pain slowly washed over her. "We have to go, they know we're here" she muttered her right hand moving to her left shoulder. She hissed in pain before retracting her hand, clenching her hand into a fist. "We need to get you patched up" North stood up straight from where he was, his helmeted head turning to Carolina as she marched towards the two. 

"Why the hell did you fire a damn sniper?! You just gave away our location!" (Your name) ignored the cyan armoured soldier and moved towards the computer North was previously stationed at. "Hey!" Carolina grabbed the (hair colour) girls shoulder, gripping the armour that was placed there. (Your name) turned and placed her hand on Carolina's chest piece before shoving her back. "If I didn't shoot that sniper you would be down an Agent." The girl turned the back to the redhead, her feet bringing her to stand where North previously was. 

"Carolina..." North placed his hand on his leaders shoulder, holding her in place as the (hair colour) haired girl typed something into the computer. "What the hell do you thing you're doing" Carolina questioned. (Your name) stayed silent for a few moments before she pulled something from the computer. She then proceeded to toss the small device to North. "I'm getting us a few minutes, that's everything you wanted and more, we have to leave. NOW." North looked at the device before looking towards the computer (your name) was at seconds ago, in bold letters it read 'TRANSFER COMPLETE' 

*your POV*

'They really didn't care if I was killed do they...' I clenched my hands and brushed past Carolina and towards where the evacuation pelican would soon be located. The pain in my shoulder being forgotten by the thought of being killed by someone who I knew. 

*time skip* 

Once the pelican landed I pulled my helmet off and threw it to the metal floor, pieces of my upper armour soon following. I ignored the sounds of the freelancers entering the pelican while I searched for the med kit. "(Your Name) sit" I looked up at North, my eyes lingering on his helmet before I sighed and sat down in a seat; the pelican giving off a low grumble as it lifted off the ground. 

North walked past me and pulled a small box from a small storage area close to the front of the pelican. He walked back over to where I sat, putting the small med kit onto the floor North pulled his helmet off. I looked away from the blonde haired male as he started pulling things from the box. His gloved hand fingers wiping over the wound gently. He grabbed a cloth that was tucked into the small medical kit and placed it over the wound, his other hand moving to feel for an exit wound. I hissed in pain quietly when his fingers unexpectedly grazed over the wound. I ignored the rest of his movements as he cleaned the wound, his movements oddly gentle. 

"Thanks" I looked down at North for a moment, his blue eyes locking with my e/c eyes "for what?" I asked, flinching at the feeling of the bandages being placed over the wound. "For saving me" I laughed quietly, my eyes shifting to everyone else on the pelican, a chuckle leaving my mouth "had it been someone else they'd probably be dead" I looked back to North, my eyes going over his facial features, he shook his head and smiled slightly. 

"Why's what?" He turned away slight and started putting the medical equipment away. "You're the only one who hasn't been an asshole." His eyes shifted in my direction, a thankful smile directed to me. "That's the best I can do, I'm not really qualified to deal with wounds" his thankful smiled turned into a sheepish smile, his hand rubbing at his hair in what seemed to be a shy manner. "It's fine" I have him my own thankful smile before resting my head on the metal seating. Sudden tiredness washing over my body. 

*time skip* 

I stood next to North, my hand over my shoulder, teeth clenched in pain. "She will be getting a new armour set" I looked up at the Director in confusion, my eyes shifting to the three next to me. "Agent (State name S/N) once your wound heals you will be put through evaluation." I straightened up my eyes moving back to the Director. "Sir she's with insurrectionists!" I shifted my eyes to glance at South, her jaw clenched in annoyance. 

"This insurrectionist saved your brothers life Agent South Dakota." I looked back to the Director, his back now turned to us. "Get her fitted with armour, the armour colours will be black, the trimming red. I want them to know one of their owns working for us now" the Director looked over at me, a smirk forming as he looked directly at me. 

"You are all dismissed, Agent (S/N), stay here" the other agents stiffened up as they let out a 'yes sir!'

*time skip*

I rotated my stiffening arm, my eyes on my cold food. "Traitor..." I mumbled to myself, closing my eyes as an exhausted breath left my mouth. I picked up my fork, my eyes still closed as I listened to the noise around me. The other agents were all seated where I assumed they normally sat, their voices being forgotten the the sea of other voices. I was one of the only ones who sat without my armour, my clothing consisting of a red t-shirt with the the state (S/N) written in white across the back. A black pair of sweatpants replacing the clothing I wore before the mission. I opened my eyes, fork tapping against the plate in front of me. 

"You should really eat..." straightening myself out I sat up straighter then I normally would be. My eyes shifting nervously to the source of the voice before I sighed and slumped back down. "(S/N)?" I hummed in acknowledgement "sorry North.... just distracted I guess" North laughed quietly and smiled as he placed his tray down onto the table next to me. I looked at him in confusion, he simply shrugged and opened a bottle of water he had on his tray. "Don't mind me" I looked over at him and took in what he wore. 

Unlike the others he wore a purple shirt and black sweatpants instead of his armour. "You haven't touched your food at all. Is everything alright?" I looked up at him, his blue eyes locking with mine momentarily before I looked away. 

"I'm fine"


	6. Chapter 6

Hitting the ground with a grunt I looked up at the cyan soldier, eyes focusing on her, watching her moments closely. Tensing my muscles I rolled out of the way of the cyan soldiers foot, pushing myself into a standing position in the process, I readied myself for more attaches. My feet moving so I circled around Carolina, her own feet bringing her to do the same thing I was doing. 'I can't match her skills, I can dodge pretty well though'

Letting out a breath I glanced up to the observation deck looking directly at the Director for a moment before leaning back to avoid a punch from Carolina. My arms coming up to block another punch. Stepping back from the force of Carolina's hit I spun myself around her when she lifted her leg to send a kick in my direction. Clenching my teeth in annoyance I sent a punch in her direction, one she easily avoided and responded to by kicking me in the side. 

Moving away from her quickly I put my hand over my side, the tender flesh uncovered by my armour throbbed as my had grazed over it. "That's definitely going to bruise..." I glanced to the observation deck once more to see we had gained an audience. I looked back to Carolina, my eyes widening as she had jumped, her arm pulled back and ready to punch my helmeted head. 

Diving to the side I rolled into a kneeling position before I launched myself at Carolina, catching her by surprise and bringing her to the ground. I landed on top of her and used that millisecond of surprise to my advantage and sent a punch to her helmet. Unfortunately she had pulled her arms up to block my oncoming attach, and not even a second she punched my stomach. 

My body reacted on it's own and on reflex hunched over slightly in pain. Carolina took this moment I had hunched over to flip us so I was now on my back. Her knee going over my dominate arm and applying pressure to it, keeping it securely to the ground. She slowly drew her arm back, drawing out time before she would strike me. Closing my eyes I prepared my self mentally for what I assumed would be the worst hit I'd get from the cyan freelancer. 

"Simulation over, return to your stations Agents Carolina and (State Name)" I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and thanked the ships AI silently, the pressure Carolina hand on my arm being removed as she stood up. Groaning I rolled onto my side, only to stay hunched over on the ground, my hand going to my side. "Agent (State Name) are you able to continue." Clenching my teeth at the voice that belonged to the Director I pushed myself up quickly. Lifting my arm above my head to try and stretch the pain away. Which I'll be honest, just spread the throbbing pain. 

"I'm fine..." I looked to the observation deck and gave them a thumbs up. "Training simulation will be on put on hold, Agent Carolina, Agent (State Name) you are free to go, you will be called back to the arena shortly." Sighing in relief because of the AIs voice, I kneeled back down to the ground. My hand dropping from my side. "Fuck..." lifting my hands up I pulled my helmet off and dropped it to the ground. Eyes closed as I forced my body to ignore the dull pain in my side and relax. 

"(State Name)" 

Jumping at the sudden voice I opened my eyes, the hand of a purple armoured Agent the first thing I noticed. Blinking a few times I followed the arm to see a head of platinum blonde hair. "You good?" he had a worried smile as he asked his question. Smiling up at him I reached for his hand "I'll be fine" he pulled me up so I was standing in front of him. "Carolina is pretty strong with hand to hand combat." North nodded, his hand reaching down to pick up my discarded helmet.

"Come on, we should go re introduce you to everyone." I grabbed my helmet from North, my eyes looking to the ground. "Do... I have to?" North chuckled to himself and pat my shoulder. "it'll be fine. Not everyone here is like my sister" 

"I sure hope so..." I bit my lip and looked away from North, embarrassed by the words I let slip. "SORRY" he chuckled and shook his head, a smiled forming as her pat my shoulder. "Let's go meet York and Wash" I tilted my head slight at the two names "York and Wash?" The two names sounded familiar although I could remember who exactly was who. "You'll like them I promise."

*time skip*

I stood quietly behind North. My helmet held in both hands, nervousness suddenly taking over. I leaned slightly to the side and looked at New York and Washington. I looked up at North before covering the lower part of my face in embarrassment with my helmet. "What happened to the you we first met?" I glared at North when I noticed his teasing smirk. "(State Name) this is Washington" north pointed to the only person at the table wearing his helmet. His armour colours were steel and yellow for the highlights. "You can call me Wash" I nodded my head at his words. 

"The other guy is New York" North gestured to the male with brown hair, and a faded eye, which I assumed was from an injury. He sported tan and white for his armour colours. "York" he nodded his head slightly in a greeting manner. "Honestly though, you didn't strike me as the shy type" Wash nodded at York's words. "What happened to the girl who was questioning us at your facility?" I stayed quiet, my eyes shifting to the side, and away from the three agents. "You really did get Carolina fired up though" I let out a quiet laugh at Washington's words. "She was easily the one with the worse temper, at least that I knew of." I clicked my tongue in annoyance, nervousness leaving me as I though of Norths twin. "Then I met South." Mumbling the words I lowered my helmet a scowl present on my face. 

"There she is" I looked up at North in confusion. "There's no need to be shy or nervous, your one of us now" he suddenly pushed my to the side, although very lightly and in a teasing way. "South isn't that bad once you get to know her." I looked over to York and Wash, they in turn shook their heads. "She's your sister, of course you'd say that about her." 

Agents New York and Washington....

I smiled at the two as they teased North. 

'I wanted a team like theirs, one that cared, that worked together... I should enjoy this'

**Author's Note:**

> AN: sorry for spelling mistakes and suddenly changing how this story was written but while I was taking a shower I started thinking of this story and how I could improve it and everything started falling into place perfectly and I just wanted to rewrite this. I'll try to post once a week, maybe not this month since May is so busy for me but I'll try my very best to update weekly.


End file.
